This invention relates to a child's tricycle. In particular, the invention involves a unique design for a tricycle which achieves a highly marketable product incorporating certain features rendering the product especially suitable for efficient manufacturing.
Traditional designs of tricycles for children have included a pair of rear wheels, a single front wheel, and an interconnecting frame. The frame supports handlebars positioned over the front wheel, a child's seat, and usually a rear step which permits use without the child being seated, i.e., use with one foot on the step and the other propelling the tricycle. When the child is seated, the tricycle is propelled by means of pedals attached to the front wheel.
Among various reasons for seeking variations from traditional designs is the fact that a tricycle must have market appeal so that parents and children will be satisfied with the product. Accordingly, adopting new structural features which have customer appeal is desirable.
In a highly competitive market, it is also desirable to adopt structural features which lower manufacturing costs either from the standpoint of materials used, with respect to the cost of parts, and/or with respect to assembly efficiencies. Where such manufacturing advantages can be achieved while at the same time improving the appeal of a product from a marketing point of view, then a particularly desirable combination is realized.